cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet Kellum
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Ginger Yates * Indigo * Tina Macintyre * Madeleine Casey New Contact(s) Information FBSA agent Janet Kellum had one of the highest scores in the history of the Federal Bureau for Super-powered Affairs entrance exam. Her partner, Maxwell Christopher thinks that she has her head too far in the clouds sometimes, but there's no denying that the progress she's made into the Crey investigation is astounding. Janet is fond of her gruff partner, but envies the fact that his seniority allowed him to select Nemesis duty for himself. Initial Contact Countess Crey is one of the most insidious villains operating in Paragon City today. You and I are going to bring her down! Store Badge Mission Story Arc The Evil Countess Crey Souvenir: Julianne's diary You've kept the diary of Julianne Thompson, the idealistic young woman who grew up to become the cold-hearted Countess Crey. It's a reminder that sometimes our dreams betray us, and we wind up becoming a twisted version of our own best impulses, just like The Evil Countess Crey It all began with a simple missing person case. Pamela Thompson was looking for her daughter, Julianne, who disappeared more than a decade ago. You went to Julianne's old loft, but found Crey agents there trying to dispose of any clues. You found Julianne's diary, which mentioned a trip to see a hero, the Night Fox. You went to the cave where the Night Fox makes his home, but Crey agents had already spirited him away. Undaunted, you hit the streets. One of the Crey agents you defeated was carrying printed orders that gave the location of the facility where the night fox had been imprisioned. You descended on the facility and rescued the Night Fox before Crey could extract his DNA for use in their Revenant Hero Project. The Night Fox had some harsh news for you, however. The last he had heard of Julianne Thompson was of her death, years ago, in England. Your contact arranged for the girl's body to be returned to the States, and you went back to your ordinary routine. But it wasn't over yet. When the body arrived in Paragon City, Pamela Thompson could not identify it! She claimed that it belonged to another woman. You took a lock of the dead woman's hair to Cadao Kestrel, the voodoo master. He performed a ceremony and revealed that the name of the dead woman was Clarissa Van Dorn, the maiden name of the Countess Crey. Your contact surmised that Julianne Thompson had murdered the real Clarissa, asumed her identity and married Count Crey under false pretenses. You went to a Crey facility to try to apprehend the murderous countess. You didn't find her, but you did recover an interesting e-mail from a Crey computer. It spoke of a disgrunted Crey employee, Howard Quigley, who might be able to disrupt the launch of Crey's new computer operative system, CreyComp. When you returned to your contact, you learned that Countess Crey had managed to deflect your accusations. No warrant would be issued for her arrest. On the contrary, an APB had been issued for you! You were wanted for breaking and entering, assault and theft of Crey property. You had only one clue to go on: the disgrunted Crey employee. If you could find him, perhaps he could tell you something about Crey Industries that could prove your actions were part of a legitimate investigation. You arrived at his office in time to rescue him from a mob of Crey agents, and he told you that he suspected the CreyComp OS had a hidden, nefarious purpose. A wanted criminal, you went after Crey once more. You collected the source code for CreyComp and took it to Justine Kelly for analysis. Justine analyzed the code and informed you of the shocking truth: CreyComp was a mind control tool. Using subliminal messages, Crey Industries would soon be in complete control of all CreyComp users. To stop it, you went to a Crey warehouse and destroyed the CreyComp disks awaiting shipment. This wasn't enough, though. You also had to eliminate the source code. Justine concocted a computer virus, and you uploaded it to the Crey network. This not only eliminated CreyComp for good, but also accessed incriminating files within the Crey database and e-mailed them to Crey's customers. Countess Crey's guilt was now proven, and you were exonerated by the mayor. You were given a warrant for Countess Crey's arrest, and hit the streets to track her down. One of the Crey agents you defeated was carrying a copy of the countess' escape plan. You went to the cave network where she was hiding and arrested her. Countess Crey is now awaiting trial on charges of corruption and conspiracy. Briefing A woman named Pamela Thompson contacted me today and asked if you could help her find her missing daughter, Julianne. the catch is, the trail's more than a decade old. Julianne disappeared when she was twenty-five, shortly after a brief stint in the slammer. Her mom's been watching your coverage, and she thought you might have what it takes to finally solve this case. She gave me the address of the old building where Julianne used to maintain a loft. Maybe you can find something there. Mission acceptance According to her mom, Julianne was a good kid who wound up in jail after she tried to make waves for a crooked politician. It's a pretty sad story. Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Chief Quinton Debriefing Crey security was there? Curious. What do they care about a missing person case that went stale over a decade ago? Perhaps Crey has something to do with Julianne's disappearance? They'd hate to see something like that come out now, right when they're gearing up for the release of their new computer operating system, CreyComp. Briefing I'm going to have a word with Pamela Thompson. She never told me the other heroes who investigated her daughter's disappearance wound up dead! In the mean time, you might as well go talk to that hero mentioned in the missing girl's diary. The Night Fox may have been the last person to see Julianne befre she disappeared. Mission acceptance The Night Fox's retired now, but he still lives in a cave. He was really into the whole brooding hero lifestyle. Enemies Debriefing Crey kidnapped the Night Fox? It sounds like we've got more on on our hands than a decade-old missing person case. Crey must have had something to do with Julianne Thompson's disappearance! Why would they be trying to eliminate all our leads? Briefing We've got to find out what Crey has done with that retired hero, the Night Fox. Not only is he in grave danger of becoming another unwilling donor for Creys disgusting Revenant Hero Project, he's also the only lead we have to the disappearance of Julianne Thompson. I'm beginning to suspect that girl may have fallen victim to some sort of Crey plot. The weird thing is, she disappeared years ago, back when Crey was just a European company of moderate means. Mission acceptance One of the Crey agents on the street may know something. If I were you, I'd start looking in Crey's Folly; that's where you'll find most of them. Debriefing Good work, . These orders you found should lead us right to the facility where the Night Fox has been imprisioned. I really hope he can tell us what happened to Julianne Thompson. Briefing Well, , you did a great job finding out where Crey took the Night Fox. Now all you have to do is go in and rescue him. With any luck, he'll be able to tell you what happened to Julianne Thompson all those years ago. I'm certain Crey had something to do with her disapearance. Mission acceptance The Night Fox hasn't worked actively in years, but he used to be a really remarkable hero. I know you won't let him down. Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Chief Donovan * Night Fox (non-escort hostage) Debriefing So, the girl we've been looking for has been dead for more than ten years? That's a real shame, , a real shame. I'll break it to her mother. Maybe I can pull some strings to get Julianne's body shipped back to the states quickly; that way she can be buried in her family plot. That's the least I can do for her poor mother. Briefing I just got word from Julianne's mother! According to her, that body that was buried under Julianne's name wasn't hers at all! Now, that may just be grief talking; after years of hoping for her return, Mrs. Thompson may not want to face the fact that her daughter's gone for good. But it got me thinking. I've got a hunch about who that body might belong to, ; now I just need you to check it out. Mission acceptance I want you to take a lock of hair from the body over to Cadao Kestrel, the voodoo master. He should be able to perform a ceremony to reveal the dead woman's name. . One moment, and the true name of the dead woman will be revealed. Could you just hand me that bag of chicken bones? Thank you. The name of the dead woman is: Clarissa van Dorn? But Clarissa van Dorn is Countess Crey! Van Dorn was her maiden name. , something is very, very awry.}} Debriefing I knew it! According to Kestrel's magic, that body belonged to Clarissa van Dorn. That means that Countess Crey isn't the real Clarissa. No. Countess Crey is Julianne Thompson, the girl we've been trying to find. After she found that her prison record prevented her from gaining power the honest way, Julianne killed the real Clarissa, assuming her identity, and married Count Crey under false pretenses! , this is the biggest break we've ever had against the countess. We may even be able to convict her for murder! Briefing All right, , this is huge. Countess Crey is guilty of murder, and you're going to bring her in! I'll put the word out to the police and the media. You go reel her in. Mission acceptance My sources think she's inspecting a Crey facility in Brickstown. Check it out. Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Chief Whitney Debriefing , I've got some very bad news. The countess has a lot more power than we realized. We know she's guilty of murder, but the media won't report on our findings. And I can't get a single judge to sign a warrant for her arrest! But that's not all. She's used one of those judges she has in her pocket to get you on the city's most wanted list! She has you on breaking and entering, assault, and theft of Crey technology! , if you can't prove your activities were part of a legitimate investigation, you're going to spend the next 50 years rotting in the Zig! Briefing If we can't find some proof of her guilt, you may be arrested on Countess Crey's trumped up charges. We don't have a lot of leads to go on right now, but I think we should start by rescuing this Howard Quigley. Based on that e-mail you found, he sounds like an ex-Crey employee with an axe to grind. If we can get to him before Crey's mind control goons, maybe he can help us prove the countess is up to no good. Mission acceptance It looks like Quigley's got a new job over at Gaffnet Consulting. Here's the address. Oh, and I'd suggest sticking to the back alleys whenever possible. Remember, you're a wanted hero. Ambush! After accepting the mission, you will be ambushed by Malta Operatives. Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Chief Gregson * Howard Quigley (non-escort hostage) Debriefing Quickly, . We need to keep you off the streets as much as possible. Quigley's story is pretty interesting, that's for sure. If he's right, the launch of CreyComp could be a disaster for more people than just Bill gates. We'd better check out his facts. Briefing According to that ex-Crey programmer, Howard Quigley, the CreyComp code was shared among three Crey facilities. You'll need to access the mainframe in each facility in order to get the entire body of code. Then maybe we can figure out if the CreyComp operating system is really part of some Crey plot. Once you've got the full code, take it over to Justine Kelly, the software analyst. She'll tell us what we're dealing with. Mission acceptance I've been trying to pull some strings with my law enforcement contacts, but so far, no dice. You're still among Paragon City's 10 most wanted. Enemies Enemies Ambush! After completing and exiting this mission, you will be ambushed by Malta Operatives. Enemies Ambush! After completing and exiting this mission, you will be ambushed by Crey. Debriefing Now that we have the full source code of the CreyComp operating system, we should be able to figure out if the program really is a threat. Now get out of sight, . In case you forgot, there's still an APB out for you. Briefing Justine just finished her analysis of that CreyComp code you recovered. She'd like you to drop by and discuss her findings. Mission acceptance Justine sounded pretty upset on the phone. It seems that CreyComp is a much more devious program than we could have imagined. Ambush! After accepting the mission, you will be ambushed by Malta Operatives. . The code you found proves that CreyComp is more than your everyday OS. It's actually a sophisticated mind control program. Get it? Crey uses subliminal messages, stuff no one would notice. The code encourages people to do a number of things: buy Crey products, vote for tax breaks for big business, and, above all, respect and adore Countess Crey. This is bad, . Three quarters of the businesses in town already ordered this OS. You've got to get over to the Crey warehouse and destroy the disks awaiting shipment. Heck, you're already a wanted criminal. What have you got to lose?}} Ambush! After talking to Justine Kelly, you will be ambushed by Nemesis. Enemies Debriefing Good work, . It'll take Crey a while to replace those disks you destroyed; that means they'll have to delay the CreyComp release. It'll buy us a little time, but we still need to figure out how to shut that program down for good. Otherwise, Crey's evil mind controllers will have a window into every Paragon household! Briefing You've delayed the CreyComp release, but it won't be long before they manage to replace those disks you destroyed. We've got to keep that mind-controlling program off the shelves once and for all, and I think I know how. Like any accomplished hacker, Justine Kelly knows a thing or two about viruses. I asked her to engineer one specifically to cripple the CreyComp operating system. She was more than happy to oblige. Now we just need someone to infect Crey's computer system with the virus. Mission acceptance Watch your back, . There are still plenty of people gunning for you. Ambush! After accepting the mission, you will be ambushed by Malta Operatives. Be prepared, as unlike previous ambushes, the ambush squad will be quite large. On solo on heroic difficulty, the ambush squad consisted of eight Malta Operatives, with one of them being a Sapper and two of those being Gunslingers. Ambush! After talking to Justine Kelly, you will be ambushed by Crey. Notes Despite what Justine Kelly said, you will not have to activate two glowies at the same time. Soloing the mission is possible. Enemies Debriefing Did Justine clue you in on her little secret? That virus she constructed not only wiped out the mind-control OS, CreyComp, it also accessed secret files within the Crey network and sent them to every customer in Crey's e-mail database. Thousands of people just received documents proving that Crey's products are dangerous and addictive, that Crey's been using their computer systems for illegal surveillance, and, best of all, that Countess Crey had those charges against you fabricated. I just got a call from the mayor, , and you've got a clean slate once again! Briefing Thanks to that virus you uploaded to the Crey network, thousands of people just received incriminating Crey documents in their e-mail. Talk about a smoking gun! It's official, . I've been issued with a warrant for the arrest of Countess Crey. Now we just need to track her down. We'll have to do it quickly, before she can flee the country. Mission acceptance The countess still has a lot of loyal agents. I'm sure one of them knows something about her plans. Here's the warrant. Ain't it a beautiful thing? Debriefing Great work, . You found the countess! Now all you have to do is reel her in! Briefing All right. We've got the warrant, and you've located the cave network where Countess Crey is hiding until she can escape the country. Now all we have to do is go out there and arrest her. Would you care to do the honors? Mission acceptance Without your hard work and perseverance, we never would have got enough dirt on the countess to make this happen. You should be proud of yourself. Enemies Notable NPCs * Countess Crey (Arch-Villain) Debriefing Excellent work, . Simply excellent. The countess is in jail, her known assets are frozen, and there's a good chance she'll be convicted. I did get special permission for Pamela Thompson to visit her. You remember Pamela. The mother of Julianne Thompson, the girl who assumed another woman's identity so that she could become the all-powerful Countess Crey. I though Mrs. Thompson might like seeing her daughter, even in these circumstances. Well, it's sad, but the countess wouldn't even speak to her. I guess there's really nothing left of the girl she used to be. Missions Briefing I've got a good lead on a Crey lab that's linked to the countess sick Revenant Hero Project. I don't want to get your hopes up, but my sources tell me Countess Crey herself is a frequent visitor to the lab. If you can find any evidence linking her to that lab, it'll be hard for her to maintain her plausible deniability. I need you to investigate that Crey lab right away. This could be big! Mission acceptance Dirt never seems to stick to the countess. Maybe you can change that. Temporary power: During this mission you will be infected with: Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Chief Casey * Security Chief Casey (on another floor) * Security Chief Owen Debriefing I guess Countess Crey thought you'd make a nice addition to her Revenant Hero project. Ugh. At least you made it out of there unscathed. I have to wonder, though. Those Crey agents said something about getting a sample from you? I wonder how much DNA the countess needs to construct her patchwork heroes? Briefing I've got an important mission for you, . We know that Crey's Paragon Protectors have been cobbled together using the DNA and memories of real heroes. What we don't know is which heroes were used. That information could give us valuable insight into the Protectors' strengths and weaknesses. Can you get us some samples of Paragon protector DNA? Mission acceptance You can go to the source, the Paragon Protectors. Or you can see if any of the other Crey agents have the required information. You ought to be able to find one or the other in the Rikti crash site. They're alway there, searching for Rikti technology to steal. '.}} Debriefing These skin samples you found can tell us a lot about the DNA that's been used to construct the Paragon Protectors. Good work, . I had feared that Crey might have acquired your DNA during one of your missions against them; I'm sorry to see I was correct. Briefing According to my sources, Crey agents have been dumping hazardous chemicals by the truckload in the Rikti War Zone. We'll never clean up that zone if these shenanigans continue. I want you to go to the Rikti War Zone and show Crey it isn't their private landfill. Mission acceptance Crey has a long history of skirting anti-pollution laws. They've done a lot of damage near the sunken road and point du hoc; you might wanna start in those areas. Debriefing Thanks for taking care of that pollution problem. Crey have never been a stickler for environmental regulations, but I think you convinced them to clean up their act. Briefing My contact have been reporting some alarming statistics about Crey's Paragon Protectors. It seems they're getting stronger, tougher, and faster. I want you to see what you can dig up on these new, improved Paragon Protectors. We need to know how to combat them. Mission acceptance I have to warn you, this probably won't be easy. From what I understand, the Protectors have gotten really tough. Enemies This appears to be the corpse of a Crey employee. Notable NPCs * Crey Scientist (non-escort hostage) x 3 Debriefing Ugh, , I think I'm going to be sick. The Crey higher-ups knew that the Rikti technology was booby trapped, but they made their scientists keep working on it anyway? It's hard to know how to fight an enemy who doesn't even value the lives of its own men. Briefing I just got word that Crey is ransacking my lab! I don't understand this at all. I've worked so hard to keep that lab's location a secret. Only a few of my most trusted associates know where it is. People like you, . Will you please get over to my lab and try to keep it in one piece? Mission acceptance I've got a lot of important data about various villain groups in that lab. I'd hate to see what Crey could do with that info! always liked this place.'|Primary=Defeat all agents in lab|Secondary=|Additional=|Completion=You prevented the Crey forces from ransacking Janet Kellum's lab.}} Enemies Notable NPCs * Paragon Protector "I know everything you know!" Debriefing Thanks for rescuing my lab from those Crey goons, . I can understand if you're a little shaken by what you've learned. It sounds like the countess managed to get her hands on your memories, for use in her diabolical Revenant Hero Project. That means that there are Paragon Protectors out there who know everything you know. In a way, they're kind of like copies of yourself. Except that they're totally devoted to the countess. Briefing , have you ever worked with a hero called The Shining Light? She's a powerful Blaster who I give tips to from time to time. Well, her husband's gone missing! Naturally, Shiny's worried sick. I dont want to scare her, but an eyewitness saw her husband being dragged into a Crey facility! Will you rescue Warren Lyte from Crey? I'm sure Shiny'd do the same for your family. Mission acceptance The Shining Light has been keeping her eye on Crey corruption lately. Maybe their kidnapped her husband as retaliation. Unnecessary solicitation I don't know what Crey wants with Warren Lyte, but I'm sure he won't find it pleasant! Enemies Notable NPCs * The Shining Light (Boss) * Warren Lyte (non-escort hostage) NPC Text :Combat start The Shining Light: " knows too much!" :When rescued: Warren Lyte: "You've got to know what happened to my wife!" Debriefing Well, Warren will be in protective custody for a while. He's pretty shaken up, and I don't blame him. It sounds as though Crey got their hands on the Shining Light's DNA and used it to construct an imposter. If Shiny's husband wasn't so observant, it might have worked, too. I don't know whether the real Shining Light is dead, or trapped in a Crey facility somewhere. I hope someday we can learn the truth, for her husband's sake. Briefing Have you heard about this new Crey Cola that's going to be on the market soon? Well, I was watching a commercial for it last night, and I felt like I just had to try it! That's when I got suspicious. I had a friend take a look at Crey's advertising, and it turns out they're using subliminal messages to push this soda. I know Crey's competitive, but my gut tells me there's more here than cutthroat capitalism. I need you to get a sample of Crey Cola and get it to Dr. Steven Sheridan. He'll be able to analyze it. Mission acceptance Crey has its fingers in just about every industry in this town. It gives the countess a lot of power, . Enemies You got a sample of the Crey Cola formula! Ambush! After completing and exiting this mission, you will be ambushed by Crey. ? Tiny machines small enough to float around in the bloodstream? These are set to collect genetic information from the host, then transmit it back to Crey by radio signal. If this product makes it to the market, Crey will have genetic data on every Paragon citizen, including our most powerful heroes! , you've got to make this information public!}} Debriefing Dr. Sheridan called me, and I've got the word out to every media outlet in the city. Wouldn't you know it, Crey got to them first, and they're not reporting the whole story. They're simply saying that the Crey Cola product is being pulled, pending further studies by the FDA. At least you and I know the truth, . You saved the entire city from having their genetic data on file in some Crey lab. Briefing Guess who I just got a call from! Countess Crey's in-laws! They're desperate, and they thought we might be able to help them. See, Countess Crey's been keeping her husband in a well-guarded medical facility ever since he fell into a coma years ago. She won't let anyone but her private doctors see him; as far as his relatives know, he may not even be alive anymore! They hoped you would find some evidence of the count's continued existence. Anything that would let them know he's still alive. Mission acceptance Those people deserve whatever comfort we can give them. Hurry back, . Enemies You found a file on Count Crey! Notable NPCs Debriefing From the sound of that file, there's nothing natural about Count Crey's coma. The countess is keeping him sick, so that she can pull all the strings at Crey industries. , I've heard a lot of sad stories on this job, but this one really takes the cake. I hope someday we can find Count Crey and restore him to the man he once was. Briefing For the weeks I've been in close contact with Ralph Jamison, a member of Crey's board of directors. He's had a crisis of conscience, and he's been feeding me tips on Crey's recent illegal activities. Well, I think the countess finally caught onto his plan. My last call from Ralph was cut off in mid-sentence. Will you rescue Ralph Jamison from Crey security? He could be invaluable to our fight against Countess Crey. You only have 75 minutes to rescue Ralph Jamison. Mission acceptance Ralph's a decent guy who got caught up in Crey's filthy machinations. He's really anxious for the chance to redeem himself. Enemies . I hope you can get it into the public eye.'}} Notable NPCs * Ralph Jamison (escort captive to location within mission) Debriefing I knew Crey was shifty, but I had no idea thay'd knowingly produce a drug with such serious side effects! Why, half of the heroes I work with use Wound Wise to quickly deal with injuries during battle! This info is going to the FDA right away, and to Professor St. John-Smythe's lab. Maybe he can cook up some sort of counter-agent to lessen the effects. Briefing I just got a call about some bad mojo afoot in a Crey facility. According to eyewitnesses, the entire facility has been in an uproar all day. Gunshots have been fired, and scientists have been pouring out of the building by the dozen! I need you to find out what's going on at that Crey facility. Maybe you can put an end to the chaos. Mission acceptance If I had to guess, I'd say that one of Crey's scientists lost control of one of its weird science projects. Enemies Debriefing It sounds to me as if Crey was mucking about with Rikti technology again, and they got themselves in over their heads. Once Crey set up those portals, the Rikti were able to access them from their own bases. I hesitate to think what the Rikti would have done with the contents of that Crey lab at their disposal. Their limited resources are the only thing keeping the alien invaders in check. Briefing , I need you to get over to the offices of The Paragon Consumer right away! Their editor just called in a panic. Crey security forces have broken in, and they're terrorizing everybody inside! I don't know what this is about, but I need you to protect that magazine from the cruel fist of Crey. You only have 1 hour to deal with the situation. Mission acceptance The Paragon Consumer writes some scathing consumer reports, but I've never seen them breathe a word against Crey. What could this be about? Unnecessary solicitation I need you to protect those reporters from the Crey security forces! Enemies Notable NPCs * Paragon Protector * Sam Perry, editor (non-escort hostage) * Reporter (non-escort hostage) '''NPC Text :Before combat: Geneticist: "The chief wants every last file searched." :Combat start: Geneticist: "This is none of your concern!" :Before combat: Paragon Protector: "Make sure these glorified typists know who they're dealing with." :Combat start: Paragon Protector: "Crey's reputation won't be tarnished!" :When rescued Sam Perry, editor: "I'll tell you what started this!" Reporter: " , you're a five-star hero!" Debriefing So, Crey has been pressuring Perry to print only glowing reviews of their products for years, huh? And when he finally decided to stand up for himself, they trashed his office to teach him a lesson. The good news is, we kept that magazine office intact. The bad news is, Perry may be out of a job anyway. Libel charges were just filed against him in federal court. Oh, Crey isn't the plaintiff, but I suspect they're pulling the strings. I'll do what I can to protect him, but it looks like The Paragon Consumer may soon be under new management. Briefing I need you to get over to the Pike's Place neighborhood on the double! I just got word that there's a busted sewer there that's leaking toxic gas into the air. We've used a force field to keep the gas from spreading, but if the residents aren't evacuated immediately, the fumes will kill them! You've got to get those people away from the toxic gas. You only have 90 minutes to deal with the situation. Mission acceptance Thanks, . I knew I could count on you. Just hop on the Light Rail to get to Pike's Place. Unnecessary solicitation You've got to get the residents of Pike's Place to safety! Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Chief Wilson * Diseased citizen x 20 (non-escort hostages) '''NPC Text :Before combat: Random Crey 1: "We've got to silence every one of these civilians." Random Crey 2: "Check. Nobody leaves here alive." :Combat start: Random Crey 1: "And that includes !" :Combat start: Security Chief Wilson: " ! Come here to die?" :When rescued: Diseased citizen: "Oh, thank you, !" :Rescued citizen with clue: Diseased citizen: "Listen! They wanted to kill us all!" Debriefing , I think you may have just stopped a mass murder. It sounds to me like Crey tried to wipe out that entire neighborhood and make it look like an accident, just so they could hide the fact that they polluted the area. Normally, this would be a public relations nightmare for Crey, but, as usual, the countess managed to spin it her way. Her story is that Crey security located a leaky sewer pipe and were rounding up civilians for their own safety. Briefing I've received a frightening tip, . According to my source, Crey has managed to get it's hands on several of those Rikti monkey pests that are such a nuisance on Peregrine Island. They're working on a way to bioengineer the little beasties themselves! We can't have that. I want you to get to this lab and get the Rikti monkeys out of there. That's right. Every last one! Mission acceptance My source tells me Crey's been trying to enhance the intelligence and reasoning of these creatures. I'm not really sure what you should expect. Unnecessary solicitation In the hands of the Countess, those Rikti creatures are even more dangerous. We need to get them out of there! Ambush! After rescuing each Rikti monkey, there will be an ambush by Crey. Enemies Notable NPCs * Enhanced Rikti Monkey x 3 (Allies, Pet-class) (it is not known if the Rikti monkeys must survive to the end) NPC Text The following is said by each group guarding the Rikti monkeys. :Before combat: Crey Cryo Tank: "These monkeys are a menace!" Random Crey minion: "Who's bright idea was it to give these things brains?" :Combat start: Crey Cryo Tank: "Just what I need. Someone to pound on!" Debriefing I must say, I wasn't ready for this, . After hearing your report, I had SERAPH run a few tests. It seems these Rikti monkeys aren't just physically enhanced, but mentally as well! They're not what you might call sentient, but they're fairly intelligent. That must be how they identified you as an ally. The monkeys will remain at SERAPH for now, though I've been assured they'll be teated well. It's a strange world, . Sometimes a very strange world indeed. External Links *